The Thunder Brother
by Wingman1995
Summary: When I got there the first thing I saw was a crying child. The second thing I noticed was the ambulance personal putting a body in the back of the ambulance. Then, I noticed the spirit of Yusuke Urameshi floating behind one of the personal trying to punch him. And that is how the craziest years of my life started. OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

YYH

**A/N: Just to make sure there are no misunderstanding: This may be a fanfic based on Yu Yu Hakusho but it isn't a fight fanfic, but I do have a few fights in mind. Some changes I'll make might not sit well with some of you but rest assured, I have thought of ways to fix that. This fanfic will feature elements from both the manga and anime. That's about it, I hope all of you will enjoy this little fanfic of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: So it starts<strong>

"Raika, your date is here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down Kurama, I'm not deaf." I said as I walked past my older twin brother. I entered the hall and saw Natsuko **(A/N: one of Keiko's friends, unnamed in the anime)** standing waiting for me. I embraced her before giving her a quick peck on the lips and we left for our date. After walking for a while she turned to me.

"Shuji-kun, why did Shuichi-san call you Raika?"

"Well Natsuko, that's just something we've done since we were younger." I answered with a smile. Seeing that she believed me, we kept on walking.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Shuji Minamoto. I have sky blue hair and green eyes. I mostly wear the Meiou High School uniform, except for special occasions. I was reborn as the younger twin brother of Shuichi Minamoto aka Kurama. My case is kind of special. I remember almost everything about Yu Yu Hakusho but nothing else from my past life. Also, at the same time that Kurama fused with Shuichi, a lightning demon fused with me.

While Kurama always stays calm, I become extremely agitated when the weathers bad and as a result, I'm somewhat of a delinquent and have a bit of a reputation. I also have very high spirit awareness and I've killed quite a few demons. As a result of that, spirit world tried to recruit me as a spirit detective. I agreed on the condition that I didn't have to take on any case I don't want to and spirit world found that acceptable.

It was during one of those cases that I met Natsuko. A demon was disguised as a human and attacking girls for some sick fantasy of his. After four days of investigation, I finally worked out a pattern to the attacks and where he would likely attack next. As luck would have it, I was right about the location. He was about to attack Natsuko and I kicked his ass. Natsuko and I met up a few times after that and started dating after Keiko approved of me.

"Shuji-kun, look over there!" Natsuko's voice snapped me out my line of thought. I looked ahead and saw a large gathering of people and an ambulance. Before my brain could register anything, I was already making a b-line for the crowd.

As soon as I got there I started forcing my way to the front of the line. When I got there the first thing I saw was a crying child. The second thing I noticed was the ambulance personal putting a body in the back of the ambulance. Then, I noticed the spirit of Yusuke Urameshi floating behind one of the personal trying to punch him.

_And that is how the craziest years of my life started_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it for the first chapter. The following once will be longer so don't worry about that.**

**Wingman1995 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Operation: Revival**

Natsuko was pretty shaken up after Yusuke's accident. Things didn't get any better at the memorial services. The amount of people talking shit about Yusuke even after he tried to save a kid almost made me go berserk. That is, until some people started standing up for him.

A few days later Botan came to ask me to help with Yusuke's revival. At first I declined but Botan pulled the "You-are-still-employed-by-spirit-world-and-we-pay-you-real-cash-so-get-to-work-supervising-his-revival-with-me" card. And so I got roped into what Botan started calling Operation: Revival of the Junior High School delinquent Yusuke, or Operation: Revival for short.

At first it didn't really mean anything more than what I already did for them. Keep the demons away and run a few errands. The problem was the timing. I had to reschedule a lot of dates with Natsuko and even had to spend Christmas supervising him and an earthbound spirit. Bastard will be lucky if I don't kill him myself when he's revived.

Then came the day when he had to return to his body in order to recharge it. It made it easier for me to follow him, but I gave up watching him after he spent 50 minutes at a pachinko parlor so I decided to take a walk. After walking around for a while, just enjoying the nice weather. I stopped when a particular mix of scents hit me. I sniffed the air and was able to make out 6 smells. The first 2 were female and I recognized one to be Natsuko and the other one to be her friend with the pigtails. (**A/N: Keiko's second friend is unnamed in the anime and manga and I'm not going to waste my time thinking up a name for her.**) 3 were male, Kuwabara's friends to be exact. The last one was a mix of dirt and something wet and metallic. Blood. As soon as I recognized the smell, I put some real speed in my walk.

I rounded a corner and froze up. I saw Kuwabara's friends on the ground lightly bleeding. Natsuko and her friend were tending to their wounds but I could tell they were worried about something else. I ran over to them.

"Natsuko!" I shouted. Natsuko turned around in time for me to grab her face and turned it around, checking for any injuries. After confirming that she wasn't hurt I breathed a sigh of relief before giving her a hard kiss on the lips and hugged her to me. The guys told me that some guy from Kansanegafuchi Junior High beat them up and took Keiko. They also told me that Kuwabara had left for their hangout at Hangoroshi bar about a minute before I came.

I stood up and sniffed the air. I quickly picked up Keiko's scent and almost flinched at the strong smell of tobacco and alcohol from whoever took her. I used the scent trail to draw a mental map and took off towards the bar. I heard Natsuko call out to me, asking me to stay but I only picked up more speed. I only ran faster and faster until I was so fast that I almost left afterimages. I took a shorter but more crowded path than the punk from Kansanegafuchi and had to maneuver around quite a few people, not that I'm complaining. The tailwind combined with many girls wearing their school uniforms meant plenty of panty shots. I'm not made of stone so stop looking at me like that.

I made it to the bar just in time to see someone walking down the stairs to the entrance. That someone being Yusuke. Going to save Keiko. One of the people who must **not** see him. He must be making this harder on purpose. I ran down the steps just in time to see Keiko unconscious on the ground and Yusuke throwing away some fake glasses.

Some guy charged him and Yusuke raised his foot to kick him in the face. Only he didn't get the chance to as I moved in using some of my demon speed and kicked the guy twice: the first one in his stomach and the second in his face sending him flying backwards. The reason was that I had seen how Natsuko's shirt was disordered on one side like she had walked into someone and he had her scent on the side of his shirt. Sometimes a very precise scent of smell can come in handy. The rest of the punks stared in fear and nervousness at me before they all charged me. Only this time it was time for Yusuke to get some action. He took down three guys in no time before one came up behind him and smashed a bottle of wine over his head. Could I have prevented that? Yes. Did I want to? No. That's for fucking up my dating schedule, shithead.

Yusuke used the wine as hair gel making some of the punks recognize him. One guy, the one that took Keiko by the smell of him, was knocked out by Yusuke in two hits. This sent the remaining once running for their lives. Then both Yusuke and I froze. Keiko had regained consciousness and was looking right at Yusuke. But we could both breathe a big sigh of relief as Keiko had her attention on a small fire and she fainted as soon as the fire was out.

We met with Kuwabara outside the bar and after some explaining on Yusuke's side and me simply telling him that I work as an agent for spirit world, we took Keiko back to Yusuke's house.

The next day I took Natsuko out on a date. Things went smoothly and we were making our way down the street to check out something Natsuko wanted to buy. I stopped when I smelt a demon close by. The demon had 3 smells with two being weaker, hinting that it had only been I contact with them. The strongest was that of a fire apparition, a common enough kind of demon. The weakest one was that of a _Kyukonki, _a kind off spirit-sucking demon. The second strongest scent was that of a _Yoko_, Kurama to be exact. I froze up when I recognized Kurama's scent. Natsuko also stopped and looked at me, asking me what was wrong with worry clear in her voice.

That's when I saw him, walking down the street dressed in his trademark black coat, black pants tucked into his black boots and a white headband concealing his Jagan eye. He was wearing a sly smile as he came up to us and before he could reach us I placed myself between him and Natsuko.

"Hello Raika." The friendly tone he used with me almost made me want to puke. I know he turns good but at that time he wasn't. "I was hoping to speak with you in private." I turned to Natsuko.

"Natsuko, I'm going to need you to go on without me." The look on her face was one of shock.

"What do you mean Shuji-kun? Who is that guy? I'm not leaving until you tell me who he is."

"This isn't up for debate Natsuko. I need you to just go on-!" I didn't get the chance to finish as she slapped me across the face. I slowly turned to her with shock written all over my face and saw tears stream down her face.

"I can't believe you. You cancel so many dates and now you cancel again because of some shrimp." I would have laughed about the shrimp comment if I wasn't paralyzed from the slap. "You can find some other girl and pull her heartstrings Minamoto-san." Then she turned around and walked away.

"Well that could have gone better for you." Hiei said. I slowly turned around and glared at him. I could feel claws starting to come out of my fingers and how my maxillary canine teeth grow longer and my hair became wilder. "I just wanted to warn you that if you come after me, your mother won't die from a sickness." He said with a smirk.

Before he could react I charged him, grabbing hold of his head right on his Jagan and pulled him into an alleyway away from others. I pressed him up against a wall and placed my knee right under his crutch so I would be ready to knee him in the jewels should he try anything. With my hand still over his Jagan eye I leaned in so I was speaking right into his right ear.

"If you hurt her in anyway what so ever it won't matter where you go, I'll hunt you down. And when I finally catch you, I'll tear out your Jagan and shove it down your throat. I'll rip of your dick and ram it up your ass. I'll break every bone in your body and beat you so badly that you'll be bleeding from every pore on your body. Got it you little ass monkey?" I felt him lightly nod his head and so I let go of his head. He slid down the wall and as his groin touched my leg, I felt something stiff. Not paying it any mind, I shrugged my shoulders and walked away while hearing Hiei panting quietly.

I got home to a sight that had become way too common with only Kurama being home. He was in the kitchen making us some dinner, something that I and mom should have never let him do as his cooking sucks. I walked into the living room and crashed on the couch. Kurama came into the room shortly after wearing a pink apron.

"What are you doing home so early Raika? I thought you had a date today." I looked at Kurama before leaning into the soft fabric of the couch.

"Natsuko broke up with me." The look of shock on Kurama's face was almost worth the heartbreak I was feeling as his so rarely get surprised.

"I'm… sorry to hear that Raika. How are you holding up?" I looked at Kurama, thinking about what will happen probably just a few days from now.

"Kurama, you have to promise me something." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised before nodding his head. "Before you do something stupid like, I don't know, kill yourself to save mom, talk to the Urameshi kid." He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What makes you say that Raikia!?" He said but I simply fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New love**

* * *

><p>I was to down to go to school the next few days. It's really weird, whenever someone breaks up with me; I become next to paralyzed by heartbreak. Luckily, Kurama covered for me by telling the teachers that I had caught the flu. Botan tried to cheer me up but it looked more like she needed to take her mind of something but she wouldn't tell me when I asked her about it.<p>

After the numbness started wearing of, I decided to go for a walk. When I arrived at a stoplight, I stopped and looked around myself. Despite the fact that everything looked nice, I couldn't really appreciate it. Then I saw a girl on the other side of the crosswalk walk right into oncoming traffic. I ran towards her and tackled her just in time as she was about to be hit by a van, but it still hit my right leg.

The driver pulled over and started shouting at us but I merely glared at him, making him shut up. Then, a friend to the girl came running towards us.

"Eri! Are you ok?" She franticly said. Eri merely nodded before standing up. I followed suit but almost fell down from the pain in my leg. Eri and her friend looked at me with a look of horror before her friend got down on her knees and gently put her hands on my leg. Her friend looked at her with a weird look.

"Katsumi **(A/N: The manga names this girl as Natsuko but the wikia as Katsumi, so I'm going with the wikia name)** what are you-"Eri didn't get the chance to finish as Katsumi looked up at me while applying some pressure to my leg.

"Does it hurt with this much pressure?" Katsumi asked with a look of genuine concern. I felt my face heat up and I could only shake my head. She moved her hands higher and applied more pressure. I hissed at the slight pain and Katsumi quickly pulled her hands away. "It seems like it might just be a bruise. Do you think you'll be ok to walk?" She asked and the amount of concern made it hard for me not to pull her into an alley and ravish her.

I put my hand on my leg and sent a small, numbing shock through it to get rid of the pain.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I said with a small smile. Eri and Katsumi left and then, I felt several presences watching me. 2 were Yusuke and Botan, 1 was that of a young, human spirit with Yusuke and Botan. But the last one was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was clearly weaker than the average demon but the energy was like that of a human and demon hybrid.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the hospital and I felt the presences disappear. I arrived just in time to see Kurama cut his finger trying to cut an apple. I took the apple and knife from him and looked at his finger. I grabbed the cut hand and brought it to my mouth and lightly licked the cut. Kurama blushed and mom smiled her usual happy smile while I walked to a chair next to her. I sat down and cut the apple into several small pieces and put them on a plate next to her. When I was done, I grabbed a piece and started lightly nibbling on it.<p>

"What's her name, Shuji?" Mom asked. I turned to her with a questioning look and put the apple piece in my mouth. "I've seen that look on your face a hundred times before. You've found someone new, right?" I blushed and nodded my head. Mom nearly squealed with joy. "OK Shuji, you just remember to treat her right and take it slow, I'm not ready to be a grandma yet." I nearly choked on the apple piece and Kurama had to hit my back to dislodge it.

"*chough* *chough* Damn it mom, I just met her!" Her smile told me the torture was far from over.

"You certainly work fast, don't you Shuji?" Kurama was trying his hardest not to laugh like an idiot.

"Come on mom, I don't even know if this girl likes me." I said with a depressed tone. This time, it was Kurama who teased me.

"Now why wouldn't she like you? All you do is cancel or postpone dates." If mom wasn't right next to me, I would've knocked Kurama's smug smirk right of his face. Instead, I turned so my back was to mom and mouthed two words that I would never say out loud near her. His smirk only grew. After spending some time with mom, we both went home.

* * *

><p>I went to school the next day, a decision I immediately regretted. Now I don't what to sound rude, but in my opinion the school is full of parasites that live of the existence of me and Kurama. A view I had completely forgotten about until I entered the building. All the guys acted like my best friends and the girls like I was dating them, not that I haven't dated some but still. By lunch, I had a splitting headache and had to go get an aspirin from the nurse. She insisted that I stay in the nurse's office so she could take care of me. I ran back to class, though I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't want a 23 year old, smoking hot nurse, "taking care of my needs" as she oh so delicately put it.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Kurama and I went our separate ways. I walked around for a good while, thinking about Katsumi. Then, I heard a girl scream not far from where I was.<p>

I rushed into the alley from where I heard the scream and saw 5 guys grabbing all over Katsumi. I saw red and rushed in there and kicked one of them in the back of his head. The others didn't get the chance to react as I proceeded to beat them up too. Once I was done, I turned to Katsumi.

"Are you ok Kats-!" I didn't get the chance to finish as Katsumi threw herself at me and kissed me harder than anyone ever has before. I closed my eyes and held her tightly against me as I kissed back. When we separated, Katsumi still had tears running down her cheeks that I proceeded to lightly brush away. I lightly kissed her and I could hear her lightly sobbing. I pulled back and she buried her head in my neck. I started rubbing her back and tried to calm her down.

Then I heard one of the guys moan from the pain and I let Katsumi go and walked over to him. He tried to get up only for me to kick him in his ribs and I actually heard them cracking. Katsumi placed a hand on my shoulder and when I turned to her, she was still crying.

* * *

><p>We left the alley and went to a ramen shop not far from where we were. We sat down to eat and when we were finished, Katsumi leaned on me.<p>

"Is everything ok?" I asked. She shook her head and I reached around her and pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "You can tell me." I whispered in her ear. I felt how she shuddered and I could practically smell her arousal. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't almost drive me insane with lust.

"It's all my fault." I was snapped out of the fantasy I was having with her bent over dressed in a maid uniform and looked her deep in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She buried her head in my neck and I had to will the erection down so she wouldn't feel it.

"I'm the reason Eri walked out into traffic like that, and the reason you got hurt." I could barely hear what she was saying from her hot breath on my neck was almost too much for me to handle. I started stroking her back and tapped her head with mine. She looked at me and I kissed her. We stayed like that until the owner told us that if all we were going to do was make out we would have to leave.

* * *

><p>I stood up and carried Katsumi bridal style out of there. She buried her head in my neck again, this time out of embarrassment. When we got out, Eri was standing there.<p>

"Well… this is awkward." Katsumi looked up and when she saw Eri, her face went completely red and she buried her face in my neck again. Eri however, smiled at us.

"Katsumi, why didn't you tell me you had a date. I really wish you would have told me instead of just leaving." Katsumi looked at Eri and nodded her head.

"You're right Eri, I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything." Katsumi said with a blush. Eri simply walked away after saying goodbye. Katsumi went back to burying her face in my neck. "No, no, no. this isn't good." I looked at Katsumi with a frown.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me and sighed, the kind that you use when someone proves to be an idiot.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head and she let out the same sigh. "Eri likes you too." I quirked an eyebrow at that. "It's not that surprising, you did save her from that car." She said and got a sad look in her eyes. "A accident I caused." I looked at Katsumi with worry.

"Hey, Katsumi?" She looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her and when I pulled back, she had a look of disbelieve on her face. "Do you what to do something tomorrow?" Her eyes went wide. "Why are you looking so surprised? I really like you." She leaned up and kissed me and when she pulled back, she smiled and nodded. "Then I'll see you then. Do you want me to walk you home?" she shook her head and I put her down. After one more kiss, that lasted about 5 minutes, we went our separate ways. Then I felt the same presences as before, only now I recognized the human part of the hybrid and I felt how my blood froze. The human part felt just like Katsumi.


End file.
